Why you don't leave your unconscious friends alone
by Willy Wonka is Wonking
Summary: Naruto was stressed and alcohol was an outlet, then Kiba showed up and things got a bit out of hand. Warning: character Death. Oneshot, AU


Why it's important to not leave unconscious people alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto closed his eyes as the wind sweeped through the training field, shifting the layer of debris and disturbed leaves. Training field 6 looked more like it had been hit by an asteroid, or a slightly drunk chakra power house, or a Konohamaru and his lackeys on a sugar high.

In the center of what couldn't be described as anything other then 'impact'; Naruto lay, his limbs splayed around him and his eyes screwed shut along with the ability to comprehend his surroundings with any degree of competency. Though it didn't seem to matter much at this point, as the only thing Naruto was doing was snoring loudly with a drunk smile engraved into his completely relaxed features.

Alcohol was a release.

It became completely evident that the blond knucklehead ninja was out cold when a taller, paler figure strolled up to Naruto in an overly casual manner and squatting next to the snoring teenager.

When a slender finger tapped against Naruto's forehead in a not-very-gentle manner the blond did nothing other then grumble something intelligable and roll to the side, curling up like a fetus in what could have possibly been his own puke.

Well, not possibly.

Rather then pester his sleeping team member further, Sai stared down at the blond his face impassive at the trail of drool pooling under Naruto's cheek. Coal eyes only blinked as muscled figure jerked somewhat violently and goosebumps appeared on normally tan skin that appeared paler then it was in the moonlight.

Trying not to let himself think of what he was doing, Sai picked up the blond and rather than sling his teammate over his shoulder as he usually would he held him bridal style- admittedly, he held him slightly further away from his body causing his arms to strain at the awkward position but Sai knew perfectly well what Naruto had all but bathed himself in and he knew enough of his emotions that he wanted none of it on himself.

In his head, as Sai slowly began walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment, he had memorized the route when he had first learned who his teammate was. Silently, his memory rushed over all the books he had ever read on friendship and relationships and it didn't take him very long to realize he was in uncharted territory.

He stood outside of Naruto's apartment, not quite sure what to do with the dead weight. What where the social expectations in such as situation? He questioned himself why he had picked up the blond at all and realized it was what would commonly be dismissed as an impulse decision.

He let a slight frown touch his lips at that, impulse decisions where not a comfortable idea to Sai and whenever they happened they always seemed to involve Naruto. Maybe his stupid was rubbing off on him?

Finding himself out of plausible ideas at what actions to take next, and impulse reactions consciously absent, Sai found himself doing the only thing he could think of which was leaving Naruto unconscious propped up against his front door.

Sai stared at the blond wondering, worrying even, that the blond would somehow manage to choke on his own puke and die and wouldn't that be an embarrassing dead. He quickly dislodged the thought from his mind, the Kyuubi probably had some sort of magical power to stop Naruto from having such an anticlimactic death he theorized.

That seemed to be how everything worked recently at least, and on that line of logic Sai left Naruto propped up against his apartment door where there unconscious blond slipped, banging his head on the ground to a point where the Kyuubi's regeneration abilities where inadequate to handle the combination of Naruto's last mission injuries, the brain damage the blond had caused himself by his midnight binge and the mild concussion.

Naruto died, chocking on his own tong and vomit.

In fact, one could almost say Sai inadvertently killed Naruto- not that he would ever admit that of course.

A/N: I dont even know.

I'm so depressed right now I cant even... arg

But seriously guys this is a real issue, always make sure your unconscious friends are in the recovery position.

Never mix you drugs and alcohol.

Never take what you deal.

I'm just sad ok?


End file.
